


AH - Drabbles

by WinterCutie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, This is just a series of drabbles, coming up with a story based off a single word is hard, does anyone even read tags?, i dunno, most of them will be ot6, or a combination of them, probably, sometimes, they are based off of a list of one word prompts i have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based off of single word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

**Prompt - Demons**

Everyone has their demons. Some people have it worse than others. Geoff's were memories of the war. It had been years since he had fought, but he still woke up some nights covered in sweat with the images of the people he had killed in the back of his mind. On those nights he didn't go back to sleep. It was part of the reason he drank so much.  


He never thought he would find himself in a relationship with five other people. It was easy to hide in the beginning, he would just claim he felt sick when he woke up in the middle of the night, and usually whichever of his boyfriends he had woken would let it go. Then they moved in together and Geoff couldn't hide it anymore.  


“Jack, JACK!” Gavin shook the gents shoulder to wake him up.  


Jack blinked his eyes open sleepily. “What is it Gavin?” He turned his head to look at the alarm clock. “It's almost three in the morning Gavin.”  


Gavin sighed in relief. Jack would know what to do. “It's Geoff. I- he's- I don't- a nightmare or something.” Gavin couldn't quite figure out what to say, and hoped Jack understood what he was trying to say.  


Jack sat up immediately at that. They had just moved into their new house and they had yet to finish the main bedroom where they would all be sleeping, much less find a bed big enough for six grown men. So they were currently sleeping two to a room. With the pairs changing every few days.  


Jack followed Gavin to the room he and Geoff were sharing. He had Gavin stand outside while he went into the room. Geoff was lying on the bed beads of sweat rolling off his forehead, and whimpering. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand gently on the man's shoulder. “Hey, Geoff. It's okay. It's Jack. Whatever is happening, it's not real it's just a dream.” Jack watched as Geoff slowly started to relax. “Come on Geoff. Wake up. You've got Gavin worried.”  


“J- jack?” Geoff woke up slowly to Jack talking to him quietly. “Is something wrong?”  


“Everything's okay now. You were having a nightmare. Gavin will you get him a glass of water?” Jack helped his boyfriend sit up. “You had Gavin worried. He didn't know what to do. So he came and got me.”  


Geoff nodded remembering the dream. It had been one of the worst. “Sorry, Jack. What time is it?” He noticed Gavin coming back into the room with a glass of water which was quickly handed to him.  


“What's going on in here? It's three in the morning.” Ray was stood in the doorway with one of Ryan's shirts hanging off his small frame and rubbing one eye sleepily. Michael was beside him with one arm wrapped around Ray's waist and his head resting against the smaller man's shoulder.  


Geoff took a drink of the water Gavin had handed to him. “It's okay. Everyone just go back to bed. I'll explain in the morning.”  


“Are you guys having a secret meeting without me or some shit?” Ryan pushed past Michael and Ray into the room. He noticed Geoff first. The man was flushed and sweaty. Then he noticed Gavin who was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked anxious. “Did it happen again?”  


Geoff looked at the man surprised at his demeanor. “You knew?”  


Ryan shrugged and sat down in one of the armchairs in the room. “Well yeah. Actually Jack and I both knew, but we figured when you were ready to talk to us about it you would.”  


“I think I'm missing something important. Knew what?” Michael plopped down in Ryan's lap mostly awake.  


Geoff sighed. “I- I have nightmares. They don't happen often, but when they do I can't go back to sleep. Sometimes I can't even sleep the night after.”  


Ray flopped down on the end of the bed and turned to look at his older lover. “Are they about the war?”  


Geoff just nodded silently, staring down at his hands. “Tonight was one of the worst. Sometimes it's not the enemy I’m shooting at, but the people I love and care about.” Geoff felt the tears welling up in his eyes but refused to let them fall.  


Gavin stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. “We'll be right back Geoff.” Gavin pulled the larger man out of the room and closed the door behind them.  


“What is it Gavin.” Jack looked at the younger in confusion. Wondering why Gavin would pull him out of the room when Geoff needed them.  


Gavin was chewing on his bottom lip like he did when he was nervous about something. “Let's move all of the furniture in the living room and move the mattresses and bed covers into the living room. That way we can all be together.”  


Jack smiled at him. “That's a great idea Gavin.” Jack opened the door and grinned at the rest of their lovers. “Hey guys, Gavin just had a great idea. Let's move the mattresses and covers into the living room so we can all be together until we finish the bedroom.”  


Geoff smiled and got off the bed with the realization that his boys would love him no matter what, and he couldn't fathom why he had been scared to tell them about his nightmares. “It's a good thing it's Saturday and we can all sleep in after this.”


	2. Falling

**Prompt – Falling**

Gavin was falling. Falling is different from jumping, but similar to flying. But it gives you this rush of adrenaline that Gavin was quickly becoming addicted to. So when the gents suggested they go sky diving Gavin was all for it. They had to sit through a two hour class, which they were quizzed on, before they were suited up and taken to the plane. Each one of them was paired with a professional diver that would make sure they pulled their chute at the correct time. 

They were told that there would be pads on the ground below that they should aim to land on. Gavin had volunteered to jump first. So when the instructor opened up the door and motioned to him, he suddenly became anxious, but he put on a bright smile and gave his boyfriends two thumbs up. “This is gonna be top.” He wasn't given the chance to jump on his own, because as soon as he got to the door the instructor told him to take a deep breath. When he did the man pushed him out, and suddenly he was falling. He screamed at first, but then the adrenaline kicked in and he was laughing. 

He had just been pushed out of an airplane at 12,000 feet and he was laughing. Most people would think he was crazy. He noticed the man he had been paired with give him the signal to get ready to pull his chute, and almost as suddenly as he had been pushed out of the plane he had pulled his chute and all of the air in his lungs had been knocked out of him. The experience was exhilarating and he felt this need to do it again. It was the need to fall through the air at over 100 miles per hour and feel the air being sucked from your lungs when you pulled your chute. He needed to feel the rush of adrenaline again. 

Gavin landed on the soft pad quicker than he had expected. And smiled at the woman who helped him off. She sat him down in a chair and handed him a bottle of water. He had a goofy grin on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. She could tell that there was something else there though, she had seen it enough to know that he would be coming back. He loved the fall and would never get enough of it. 

The rest of the achievement hunters landed one by one in slow succession. Geoff had been the second to jump. With Ryan and Michael after him. Ray came out the worst. He puked as soon as the woman had him off the landing pad. Which, of course, triggered Gavin's awful gag reflex. The last to jump had been Jack. He had been surprisingly worried about the jump even though it had been relayed time and time again that each of his partners had landed safely. He may have had a hand in deciding what they would be doing this weekend, but he knew if he backed out now after each of the others had made the jump they would never let him down. So he jumped and he enjoyed it. When he landed on the pad safely, and the woman guided him to the chairs where the others were sitting, Gavin saw the need for the fall in his eyes and smiled. “That was top we should to it again.” 

“Oh god no. Please don't make me do that again.” Ray shuddered as he spoke. 

“Sorry, Gavin. It was fun, but not really something I would do again.” Michael spoke with an apologetic smile. 

Geoff nodded. “Yeah, not something I’m crazy about, sorry.” 

Jack smiled back at Gavin. “Alright then. It'll be mine and Gavin's thing.”


	3. London

**Prompt – London**

The gents sat in the back of a taxi, while the lads were in another taxi not far behind them. They were taking in the sights of the city on the way to their hotel after a ten hour flight from Austin, Texas to London, England. They were going to a convention and Gavin had agreed to show them around the marvelous city while they were in town, so they extended the trip by three days. They had filmed extra material in preparation so they could relax a little when they got back.

Once they were checked into their hotel 'room', as Gavin insisted on calling it, even though it was a suite of rooms. Gavin was chattering about everything. Michael kissed him to shut him up. “Look, Gavvy. We just landed after a ten hour flight. We are tired, and I for one feel the jet lag. So can we just watch a couple of movies and order room service?” Gavin nodded silently and sat down on one of the couches it the main area. 

The gents quickly finished moving everyone’s bags into the biggest bedroom. Geoff was pleased to see that the bed was big enough and sturdy enough to support all six of the men. When everything had been moved Ryan and Ray took the baggage carts back down to the lobby. “So what are we doing tonight?” Jack asked as he sat beside Gavin on the couch. 

“Well, Michael suggested room service and a couple movies.” 

“Alright then that's what we'll do, and after a good nights rest we'll go sight seeing tomorrow.” Geoff waited for Ryan and Ray so he could ask what they wanted before he ordered room service. He asked for a bottle of whiskey with the order and settled himself onto one of the couches while they waited. He picked up the remote and started scrolling through the channel list until he found the movie section. Everyone had an opinion on what they should watch and they finally settled on something none of them can really remember. 

Geoff tipped the waiter when he arrived and they all ate dinner quietly on the couches. The lads were the first to start falling asleep. Gavin was snuggled up to Jack with his head on the man's chest where his heartbeat could lull Gavin into a deep sleep. Michael noticed this and punched him in the arm. “Time for bed asshole.” 

Michael and Gavin made their way to the bedroom and changed into some night clothes before curling up around each other near one edge of the bed and falling asleep. Everyone else slowly made their way into the bed with Geoff being the last. He turned off all of the lights and set the alarm for the morning before laying down and wrapping one arm around Ray's waist. 

They spent the next two days seeing everything from Big Ben to The Tower of London. The convention lasted three days and wore all of the men out. So they just relaxed in their suite and watched Doctor Who while they packed and got ready for the flight back home. 

The return flight hit them all harder than the first flight had. They took home great memories and photographs from their time in London and none of them could be happier about the trip.


	4. Dance

**Prompt – Dance**

Michael couldn't dance. It was as simple as that. He had gone to a few party's in middle and high school. But he avoided dancing at all costs. Normally when the achievement hunters went out for some drinks they went to a bar, but Gavin was feeling frisky so when he found himself at the entrance of a club being carded he was slightly surprised. He glanced at Gavin who was bouncing and all he could do was smile and hope he wasn't asked to dance. 

The first thing they did was find a booth. Geoff gave the lads the speech about if they go anywhere to let one of the gents know, and Ryan and Ray went to get the drinks. Gavin grinned and looked at the three other men sitting at the booth. “So who wants to dance.” He fixed his stare to Geoff first and the older gentleman just shook his head and said 'Nah, not right now Gav.' 

Jack was the next to be fixed with Gavin's puppy dog eyes. “Let me at least get a drink first Gavin.” Before Gavin could turn to Michael, Ryan and Ray arrived with their drinks. 

“This music is just awful.” Ryan stated as he slid into the booth next to Geoff. 

“Hey, Gavin. Wanna dance?” Gavin jumped out of his seat as soon as the question left Ray's lips. “You're bloody right I do.” 

Michael spent most of the night sitting in the booth with Geoff who was the designated driver of the group. After his second drink Gavin had made his way back to the booth where Michael was nursing his fourth. “Micoool will you dance with me?” Michael, with his lowered inhibitions, decided sure why not dance with Gavin. So he slid out of the booth, and made his way to the dance floor with Gavin on one arm. So he danced, or to be more truthful he swayed back and forth while Gavin danced around him. 

Gavin noticed Michael wasn't actually dancing and decided to make it his mission to get Michael to really dance. By the end of the night Gavin had managed to get Michael to do some grinding. So in the van on the ride back to their house Gavin turned to his boy. “Micool, can you dance?” 

Michael blushed brightly. “Well, uh, no not really.” 

“That's okay. I'll just have to teach you.” Gavin grinned and threw his arms around Michael.


	5. Blood

**Prompt – Blood**

There was so much blood. Ray couldn't fathom how there was that much blood in one person's body. It was everywhere. He realized that his hands were covered in the man's blood. Had he done this? No, not him, Ryan. Ryan had shot the man to protect Ray. 

Ryan was stood beside Ray the gun in his left hand hanging limply at his side. His other arm was wrapped protectively around Ray. “Hey, look at me Ray. Geoff will take care of this okay. I need you to call Geoff while I hide the body.” Ryan had turned to him and was crouched slightly so he could get a better look at Rays face. 

Ray nodded slightly. “Ye- yeah, Geoff, I need to call Geoff.” Ray wiped his hands on his jeans and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out his phone with a shaky hand. He quickly hit the man's name and the call symbol on the screen. 

“Geoff Ramsey's office. How may I help you?” A sugary sweet voice answered. Of course he had hit the wrong number for Geoff. He needed to list it under something besides the man's name. 

“Look can you just have Geoff call me back immediately? This is Ray, and tell him it's an emergency.” Ray hung up the phone before the woman could ask him anything and waited for Geoff to call him back. He answered the phone as soon as it rang without looking at the caller ID. 

“Ray what's wrong. My secretary just came into my office flustered saying something about an emergency.” Ray could hear Geoff's irritation, but he could clearly hear the worry in the man's voice. 

“I- I was attacked. Ryan shot the guy, but we need the cleaners out here as soon as possible.” Ryan was standing next to Ray again looking around to make sure that he had gotten rid of most of the evidence. 

“Okay, Ray, can you give Ryan the phone? Jack will be coming to pick you two up okay.” 

“Yeah alright.” Ray handed the phone to Ryan and leaned against the nearest wall. His hands were still shaking from the shock. 

“Yeah, at the corner of third and fifth. Okay. We'll be waiting for them.”


	6. Paint

**Prompt – Paint**

The guys had finally found a house big enough for the six of them. It was in one of the older neighborhoods, but still not too far from the office. It was two stories and had plenty of room for expansion. It needed a little remodeling, which is what they were doing. They had left Michael to the electric work, Jack helping when he needed it. Gavin and Ray were put in charge of painting the inside of the house. Ryan and Geoff were left to do the major stuff, like expanding the kitchen and bedroom, building a garage, and replacing the floors. All of the carpet in the house had to be removed, so they decided to replace it with hardwood and some rugs. 

Jack had been driving Ray and Gavin back and forth to the store earlier that day so they could pick out the different paint colors for every room of the house. They had placed the cans in the rooms that that specific color would be used in, and they got to work painting. They started with the living room since the floor had already been replaced. Tarps were laid out, and paint cans opened. 

“Hey, Gavin.” Michael started laughing as soon as the Brit turned to him. “How in hell did you manage that?” 

“What?” Gavin pushed his hair back smearing paint across his forehead. 

Michael snorted. “You have some yellow paint on your nose, and now your forehead too.” Michael smiled and walked up to the man grabbing a dirty rag off the floor. “Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to ride with me to get lunch.” Michael wiped the paint off of Gavin's forehead and nose, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Gavin tossed his paint brush on one of the trays and took the rag from Michael to wipe his hands off. “Sure, I’m a bit buggered with painting to be honest.”


	7. Wings

**Prompt – Wings**

It had been six months since Gavin entered into a relationship with five other men, and he still hadn't let anything progress past heavy petting and make out sessions. They were getting a bit frustrated with it to be honest. After having lived with Gavin since the boy had started working for RT Geoff knew why he was worried about letting things go farther with the others. 

Gavin had wings. These big beautiful wings that were the same sandy brown color as his hair, but they had bits of black and gray too. Most of the time Gavin was able to 'hide' them. Or more accurately will them out of existence. Geoff knew about them because he had walked in on Gavin cleaning them one day in the bathroom. 

It had been a while since they were properly cleaned, because honestly it was a two person job. After the initial shock of Gavin having wings wore off Geoff had yelled something along the lines of 'So that's where all the fucking feathers are coming from.' and he had helped Gavin clean his wings properly for the first time since the boy had left England. 

So when Gavin was reluctant to let things go father, Geoff pulled each of the others aside one by one at different times through the week and told them. Michael was the first he told, and the red haired lad just laughed and said, 'That's why he won't let anything go beyond heavy petting and kissing? Because he's afraid he'll loose control and his wings will 'pop' into existence?' That resulted in a not quiet so angry Rage Quit video. 

He told Ryan and Jack at the same time when he caught them alone in the break room making out. 'Does he really think we'll love him any less because he has some extra bits?' Jack just shook his head and Ryan smiled. 'You know Gavin. He worries about everything it seems like.' 

Ray was the last to be told. Geoff told him right before he left work Friday night. “Hey, Ray can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Yeah, sure. What is it boss?” Ray stopped and turned around to see Geoff walking towards him. 

“Wait til we're in the elevator.” Geoff muttered as the elevator doors opened. They stepped through and as soon as the doors closed Geoff turned towards the Puerto Rican. “Okay, so you know how Gavin isn't letting things go to far?” 

Ray nodded. “Yeah, do you know why.” 

Geoff handed his phone to the man. On the screen was a picture of Gavin asleep, on a couch, on his belly shirtless with one wing carefully tucked to his shoulder while the other had extended somewhat and the tip of it was brushing against the floor. 

Ray gasped at the picture. “They're beautiful. Why would he try to hide them from us?” Ray sent the picture to his phone before handing it back to Geoff. 

“It's Gavin, do you really have to ask Ray?” Geoff stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened and walked with Ray to the front doors. “Gavin doesn't know, but everyone is meeting at my place tomorrow night. Let one of us know if you need a ride. The twice monthly cleaning of his wings is tomorrow night.” 

Ray grinned and nodded. “Alright I'll be there.” 

The next day everyone showed up to Geoff's around four in the afternoon. Gavin was upstairs preparing the oils and brushes that were needed to clean his wings. Geoff told everyone to wait downstairs for about thirty minutes before coming up. When Geoff got upstairs Gavin had his wings out and was stretching them as far as his bedroom would let him without breaking something. 

“Did I hear the bell?” Gavin sat down on the end of his bead and angled his wings so he could reach the tips of them. 

“It was just one of those church people that come around and try to get you to join their church.” Geoff picked up one of the smaller bristled brushes and started working on the soft feathers that were nearest the center of Gavin's back. 

They continued for several minutes until the door opened and Ray poked his head in. “Is it safe to come in?” 

Gavin jumped at the sound of the man's voice. Ray opened the door farther and stepped into the room. Gavin saw the other three men in the doorway behind him, and tuned his angry glare to Geoff. “You told them!” 

Geoff just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “Well you weren't going to do it any time soon. So I took the initiative.” The rest of the afternoon was spent with Geoff and Gavin teaching the others how to take care of the Brit’s wings.


	8. Legend

**Prompt – Legend**

“Have you guys ever heard about the legend of the phoenix?” Ray asked as they all sat around a table at the Italian diner Gavin had picked for lunch. 

“As in the mythical bird of fire? That phoenix?” Ryan asked after swallowing some pasta. 

Gavin nodded. “Yeah I know a little about it. Why?” 

“Mm hmm. The legend goes that the Phoenix travels the earth, never staying in one place for long, and about every thousand years the phoenix dies in a burst of red and gold flames and from it's ashes a new phoenix is born.” Ray smiled noticing that he had the guys attention. “Then the phoenix travels the earth again and the cycle continues to repeat itself.” 

Geoff laughed. “You don't actually believe that.” It was more of a statement than a question. “So what's this phoenix supposed to look like?” 

“Well the most popular theory is that it's a large red-purple bird with golden eyes. I've always pictured the phoenix as a man with a smaller frame, red hair, and eyes that look gold in the right lighting.” Ray smiled as he noticed Michael coming back from the bathroom. 

Jack burst out laughing as Michael came back just as Ray was describing what he imagined the phoenix to look like, and if Gavin thought he saw Michael's eyes flash to a golden hue for just a split second he just let it go.


	9. Language

**Prompt – Language**

“Wait. You speak Latin?” Michael stared open mouthed at Ray. “Isn't that a dead language?” 

“My mom insisted. I'm also fluent in Spanish and French.” Ray continued walking down the hallway with Michael right behind him. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Ray's waist as they entered the break room and whispered into the Puerto Rican's ear. “I want you to talk dirty in Spanish while we fuck.” 

Ray visibly shivered and turned around to face the red haired man. “You really shouldn't talk like that while we're at work. Just about anyone could hear you Michael.” Ray grinned slyly as he whispered the words. 

When they got back to the Achievement Hunter office after a brief make out session in the break room, which Burnie walked in on told them to get a room, Geoff announced it was time to film a Minecraft Let's Play. Ray made sure to yell in Spanish as much as he could without making the guys suspicious, especially since Michael let out a small whimper every time he did. 

“Okay, what is up with you two?” Geoff turned around when they finished recording, and crossed his tattooed arms over his chest, while half glaring at Ray and Michael. 

Michael mumbled that he didn't know what Geoff was talking about while Ray turned a vibrant shade of red that reminded Gavin of the roses the man loves. Ryan raised one eyebrow at the two but kept quiet. 

“You keep speaking in Spanish, and Michael whimpers every time you do.” Geoff pointed at each of the lads in turn. 

“Michael said he wanted me to talk dirty to him in Spanish while he fucked me.” Ray muttered, while his face became an even brighter shade of red. 

“Awe does my boi like dirty talk?” Gavin turned to the red head and smiled. “You should have told me Micool.” 

Michael punched Gavin in the arm. “So, what if I do? Just shut up about it.”


	10. Pride

**Prompt – Pride**

Just about everyone knows what the seven deadly sins are. Wrath, the uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Greed, the excessive desire for, and pursuit of, material possessions. Sloth, the failure to do things that one should do. Pride, the belief that you are better than others, and the excessive admiration of yourself. Lust, the intense desires for money, food, fame, power, and sex. Envy, the want for someone's traits, status, abilities, or rewards. Gluttony, the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. 

Many people do not know that there is a heavenly virtue for each of these sins. Patience, charity, diligence, humility, chastity, kindness, and temperance. 

Each of these fourteen vices and virtues have a physical form on the earthly plane that embodies what they are. They can change their appearance as often as they like, and over time they have taken many different forms and names. They tend to stay near their counterparts, and they could easily kill each other, but a new soul would be chosen to take their place. Which is a hassle they prefer to avoid, so most of the fighting has stopped. 

Currently six of them are living and working together in Austin, Texas, at a company called Rooster Teeth. Gavin is the personification of patience, while Michael embodies wrath. Geoff is a glutton for alcohol, and Jack is the temperance that keeps him grounded. Ryan is the humility that keeps Ray from becoming too prideful. 

“God. Fucking. Dammit. This piece of fucking piece of shit game. I'm done!” Michael slammed his controller down on his desk, and pressed the stop record button on his keyboard, before he stormed out of the AH office. Everyone that saw him quickly moved out of his way, mostly because of the angry look on his fame and the fact that it was once again Rage Quit Thursday. Michael saw Barbara and stopped her. “Where's Gavin?” He half growled at her. 

“Well I just saw him in the break room with Ray.” Barbara pointed in the direction of the break room and quickly stepped out of Michael's way. 

Ray saw Michael come into the room before Gavin did, as his back was to the door, and smiled at the man. “So I take it that it's safe to go back to the office and you're done recording?” 

Gavin turned around just in time to be pulled into a rough kiss by Michael. “Well. Hello to you too, Michael.” Gavin said when he was finally able to breath again. “What happened in the game?” 

Michael buried his head into Gavin's shoulder and breathed in the Brit's scent to help calm him down. Michael murmured everything about the game, and his constant deaths, and the lack of checkpoints into Gavin's shoulder while the man patiently listened and stroked Michael's hair.


	11. Vegas

**Prompt – Vegas**

Gavin Free was an assassin, he had been an assassin for so long that he didn't know anything else, and he hated it. He needed to get away, so when he met Geoff, and the man offered the extra room in his apartment to the brit, he killed himself. He checked for when the next big storm was going to hit the gulf, rented a boat and set sail.  
The boat was found washed up on a beach in Mexico a few days later no bodies were ever found. Gavin decided that this would be when he started a new life and he would never talk about being an assassin again. A few years later and Geoff had started the company Rooster Teeth with a few friends. It was a small company at first, but it soon blossomed into the largest gaming company in Texas.

Each member of the Achievement Hunter group has their own talent. Jack is the strategist, he plans their routes, gets the information, and makes sure they don't get caught. Ryan knows how to break every bone in the human body, and how much pressure to apply without braking a bone. Geoff is talented with guns, he is a trained sniper and can reassemble two guns without a mistake even if the parts have been shuffled together.

Michael is a hacker, he can break into just about any security system in the world. Ray's skill is not being seen, he can slip by anyone or anything unnoticed. Gavin is an assassin, and his weapon of choice is a pair of daggers.

Their current job is in Las Vegas, Nevada. Jack had gotten wind of a serial killer that was targeting tourists in hotels and casino's, so with a convention they had already been planning to attend drawing near he talked to Geoff and started planning.

Ray was the bait, he sat at the bar with a diet coke. Geoff was sat in a booth, that had a clear view of Ray, with a pair of glasses that had been modified to send video back to Jack and Michael's computers. Michael had hacked into the hotel's security system and was ready for anything. Jack was watching anyone who approached Ray and was informing him whether it was their guy or not through the man's ear piece. Gavin had swiped a master key card from the main desk earlier that day, and was waiting for his signal to follow Ray to the killer's hotel room. Ryan was sitting on the other side of the bar just in case something went wrong.

“Ray the guy last seen talking to some of the victims is headed your way.” Michael spoke into his headset ready to switch to a prerecorded loop.

“That's our guy Ray, reel him in. Gavin stand by for the room number.”

“I'm waiting in the lobby.” Gavin turned the page of the newspaper he was reading.

A few minutes passed and they heard Ray in their ear pieces. “He gave me his key card and wants me to follow him to his room in ten minutes. It's room four-oh-five.”

“Switching to the prerecorded footage now. I'll switch back when everyone is in position.”

“I'm on my way up now.” Gavin folded his newspaper and stuck it in his bag as he walked to the elevator.

Ryan moved to Ray and talking with the man about the convention while they waited. “Sorry, I’ve got to go my boyfriend is waiting for me.” Ray said as he checked his watch while the bartender was in earshot.

Ray took the elevator up to the guy's room and knocked on the door. Gavin opened the door and let Ray into the room. “You didn't touch anything right”

“Not a thing Ray.” Ray placed the key card the man had given him on the nightstand and double checked the room while Gavin packed his tools. “Alright everything is clear we're headed back down.”

Gavin exited the elevator on the first floor and took the stairs down to the lobby, while Ray exited on the ground floor and made his way back to the hotel bar. “I'm in place Micool.”

“Ray just sat back down Michael.”

“Alright that's an all clear everyone. The last day of the convention is tomorrow and our flight home is the day after.” Jack shut down his computer, and tossed his headset down.

Gavin put the newspaper in his bag for the second time and made his way to the bar. He passed the hotel manager and slipped the borrowed key card into the man's pocket unnoticed. “There you are Ray.”

Ray smiled at the British man. “Where were you Gavin. I went up to the hotel room but you weren't there.”

Gavin smiled back at him. “Well you were running late, so I assumed you had already went to the restaurant.”

Ray shook his head. “Why don't we just go back to our room tonight? We can always go to dinner tomorrow.”

Gavin glanced around to make sure the two gents had already left the bar. “Okay that sounds top.” Gavin stepped back so Ray had room to get up and followed the Puerto Rican back to the suite the six men were sharing.

Once everyone was back in the hotel room on the seventh floor Geoff congratulated everyone on a job well done. They paired off with Geoff and Michael taking one bedroom, Ryan and Gavin taking the second, and Jack and Ray the last bedroom.

The body of the man was found the next day by a maid. The police spent the better part of the day questioning the Hotel's staff since it had been a master key that had last opened the door to the man's room. Ray was questioned that afternoon when they got back to the hotel after dinner.

“Sir, I need to ask you a few questions.” A police man approached them while they were waiting for the elevator.

“Me?” Ray pointed at himself and the police officer nodded. “What do you need to ask me?” Ray questioned.

“If you wouldn't mind coming over here Mr.” The man motioned to the couches in the lobby that had been surrounded by Japanese style screens.

“Narvaez.” Ray nodded and followed the policeman.

“Do you know this man?” The policeman handed a picture to Ray.

Ray studied the picture for a second. “He looks familiar... should I know him?” Ray looked at the man questioningly.

“Well video footage from last night shows the man approached you in the bar.” The policeman took the picture back and placed it in the file in front of him.

“Oh, that might be the guy who kept trying to get me to go back to his room with him.” Ray nodded his head. “I told him that I had a boyfriend and wasn't interested. But why are you asking me about him?”

The policeman studied Ray's face for a moment before nodding. “He was found dead in his room this morning.”

Ray blinked his eyes and let his mouth open slightly in shock. “You're kidding me.”

The policeman shook his head in reply. “No, sir. May I ask what you're doing in Vegas?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, my friends and I are here for the gaming convention. We've had it planned for months.”

The policeman nodded and stood. “Okay, thank you. That's all I need Mr. Narvaez, sorry to bother you. Oh, one more thing, did you ever leave the bar before your friend arrived?” The policeman nodded to Gavin who was still standing near the elevator waiting for Ray.

“No, I didn't.” Ray shook his head and stood up to shake the man's hand.

“What was that about Ray?” Gavin asked as the younger man reached him.

“Oh apparently some guy got killed they found him dead in his room this morning.” They took the elevator to their floor and walked down the hallway to their room.  
“Hey, Ray what was that about?” Geoff asked when he saw the two lads enter the room.

“Some guy was found dead in his room this morning” Gavin shrugged and sat down on the couch.

Ray sat down beside him. “Apparently, I was one of the last people to see him alive.”

“Well everyone get a good night's sleep. We have a flight home tomorrow.”

They saw news reports about the man a few days after they arrived home. “The man found dead Sunday morning, in his room at the Four Corners Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada, is now known as one Mr. James Marksman. Cause of death has been identified as two identical stab wounds that pierced his lungs. He was found with twelve names and dates carved neatly into the skin of his back and has been linked to four of them which are confirmed unsolved murders.”

“You actually did that?” Michael gaped at Gavin.

Gavin pouted. “They didn't mention that it was in cursive. I worked bloody hard on that, and they didn't even release that detail. And of course I did Micool it was a brilliant idea.” Gavin smiled at his friend and co-worker.

Geoff came back into the room with his beer. “Alright how much did they get right?”


	12. Flowers

**Prompt – Flowers**

It was the first Valentines day since the six of them entered into their six way poly-amorous relationship. So, when they got to work that day, the office was covered in roses. There was almost every color of roses. Red, white, pink, and even blue roses.

Ray's face was as red as some of the roses. “You guy's didn't have to do this.”

“I only ordered one bouquet.” Michael and Gavin said together.

Geoff picked up the vase he was fairly certain was the one he ordered. “Okay everyone grab what you ordered.”

Each of them were holding a vase and the room was still covered in roses. “Hey how do you guys like the... oh my god.” Lindsay blinked at the mess of roses. “Uh I think the whole office might have ordered you guys roses. I'll be right back.”

By the time Lindsay got back most of the roses had been moved to the middle of the room, with the exception of the ones they had ordered which were on their desks. “So, uh, this isn't even all of them guys. There's actually more in the break room.”

By the end of the day they had an RT Life about the roses, most of which had been sent by fans, and someone had plucked the petals off of the ones in the break room and scattered them down the halls. Barbara and Lindsay admitted to it having been them a few days later.


	13. Moonlight

**Prompt – Moonlight**

“Tomorrow night is the full moon.” Ryan stated as he leaned against the railing of the back porch looking up at the sky.

“Is it that time of month already?” Gavin wrapped his arms around the gent and placed a kiss to his jaw. “Are you going to stay with us this month?”

“Vav you know it isn't safe for him to stay here during the full moon.” Ray stated from his spot curled up next to Michael on the swing. “He's human and we aren't exactly careful.”

Gavin pouted and sat down beside Ryan. “You could stay with us this month Ry. It's past the time you should have left anyway.”

“I can't. If something happened to me...” Ryan looked down at the flowerbed.

Geoff came out of the house with a beer and wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Jack and I are more than capable of handling the lads James.”

“I told you not to call me that Geoffrey.” Ryan frowned at the older man.

“Look, you could lock us all out of the house well before sunset. Then let us back in the next morning.” Geoff laid the towel over his shoulder and sat his beer down on the railing.

“You know it wouldn't be a problem if you took the bite from one of us.”

“Oh, yeah, that's a great idea. All I have to do is choose whether I want to be a wolf, bear, monkey, owl, or a rabbit.” Ryan shook his head at the five men. “I can't do that and you know it.”

“Well you already have insomnia and Joel offered to turn you into a Vampire last week.” Ray grinned at the blond.

“Just because you have a thing for vampires x-ray doesn't mean the rest of us do.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at the younger were-creature.

“I'll just go stay at the apartment until the day after tomorrow, like I always do. Michael do you mind if I take your car?”

“Go ahead I'm not going to need it.” Michael shook his head and stood up. “It's getting cold out here. I'm going back in.”

Ryan followed Michael into the house and grabbed his bag off of the kitchen table and left the house. He stopped at the grocery store on his way to the apartment but made no other stops because of how close it was to the night of the full moon. New turns had a hard time controlling their transformations so close to night of the full moon, and even in a city like Austin humans needed to be careful.


	14. Daydream

**Prompt – Daydream**

“Hey, Gavin, are you going to lunch with us?” Michael waved a hand in front of the Brit's face to get his attention.

Gavin snapped out of the daze he was in and looked up at the rage quitter. “Oh, uh, no. I've got a few things that need finishing could you bring me something back.”

“Yeah, see you later Gavvers.” Michael nodded and left the office leaving Gavin alone.

Gavin sighed and pushed his keyboard out of the way so he could lay his head down on the desk. He hadn't been getting nearly as much sleep as he should have with Millie being sick. It seemed like only a few seconds and he was being shaken awake.

“Gavin, come on buddy wake up.” Ryan was crouched beside him with a hand on his shoulder. “Geoff told us to let you sleep since you haven't been getting much with Millie being sick. I was staying late and offered to take you home.”

Gavin sat back in his chair and stretched. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven. Are you hungry? I can stop and pick something up.” Ryan checked his watch and watched Gavin grab his stuff.

Gavin double checked his desk to make sure he had everything and turned to walk out the door when he tripped over a stray cord and fell right into Ryan's arms. “Thank you...” Gavin was struck speechless by the way the dying light was hitting Ryan's face in a way that was quite beautiful. He stepped back and blushed. “We should go.”

Ryan followed Gavin's retreat and placed one hand on the smaller man's hip while he tilted Gavin's face up towards his with the other. “You're gorgeous when you're flustered.” Ryan bent down and captured Gavin's lips in a teasing kiss.

“Ry- ryan?” Gavin was blushing an even brighter shade of red than before.

Ryan smiled at him and placed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Shhh, just let it happen Gavin.” Ryan sat down on the couch and pulled Gavin into his lap so the smaller man was straddling him.

Gavin rolled his hips down experimentally causing a soft moan to escape from both of their lips, and leaned forward to kiss Ryan. At some point Gavin ended up shirtless underneath Ryan on the couch without any memory as to how. Ryan was placing soft kisses down his collar bone and unbuttoning his trousers.

Gavin let his hands slip into Ryan's short hair as the man took the whole of Gavin's cock into his mouth. Ryan hummed around Gavin and pulled back rubbing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Gavin's cock.

“Gavin, wake up dude.” Gavin's eyes flew open and he realized he was still at his desk. He sat up and looked around the office.

“You were making some serious happy noises.” Michael sat a chicken salad bowl on the edge of his desk and sat down. “Is this alright?”

Gavin noticed Michael and Geoff were the only ones back and almost sighed in relief. “Yeah that's great. Thank you Micool.” Gavin stood up and to go get a bev from the break room and tripped over a wire and prepared himself for a collision with the floor when someone caught him.

Ryan smiled down at him. “You need to be careful, that could have been a bad fall.”

Gavin blushed and stepped around the southerner. “Sorry, thanks for catching me.” Gavin turned to leave and could have sworn he saw Ryan wink at him.


	15. Champagne

**Prompt – Champagne**

Ray swore as a child that he would never drink alcohol for any reason. He has seen the damage that it could do. So here he is at this own wedding reception with a glass of champagne in his hand debating with himself on whether he should break his childhood promise just this once. After all it was a very important occasion and he didn't want to ruin one of the biggest days of their lives because he wouldn't drink alcohol.

Ray looked at his five soul mates and sighed to himself. He had decided that he would take at least a small sip of the champagne when the time came when he saw Geoff stand up out of the corner of his eye.

“Now if everyone would please set your champagne glasses down and pick up your water glass.” Geoff waited for everyone to settle down and held his glass up. “You may be asking yourselves why this toast is being made with water.”

Jack was the next to stand up holding his own water glass. “This is because a very important member of our group does not drink alcohol.”

“So we decided that the toast we made to our marriage would be made without alcohol.” Ryan was the next to stand.

Michael stood and smiled at Ray. “So here we are. Six soul mates who have waited years for the chance to call each other their husbands in the eyes of the law.”

“And we couldn't be happier with the hand fate has dealt us.” Gavin raised his glass as he stood and looked expectantly at Ray.

Ray smiled and stood with his own glass of water. “This toast is to our marriage and our love for each other. May it last as long as time itself.”

The rest of the night was wonderful. Ray may not have been informed of what his husbands had planned but he was ecstatic about their decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. Comments make me warm and fluffy. Also if you have any ideas or want an expansion of something let me know and i'll do my best to do it. -Rene


End file.
